Hunkai & BabyBaek BabySoo
by Tatsmobs
Summary: Romance/Humor/Fluff/Hamildiluarnikah/gaje/aneh/abal/amatiran/Typo/BL/YAOI/HUNKAI/MPREG/DLDR/Abstrak. DLDR!HUNKAI!GASUKA!KELUAR! gatau mau nulis judul apalagi,jadinya itu ajalah Maaf kalau jelek


**Hunkai & BabyBaek BabySoo**

 **Main cast :  
\- Oh Sehun  
\- Kim Jongin**

 **Other cast :  
-D.O (Oh) Kyungsoo  
-Byun (Oh) Baekhyun**

 **Romance/Humor/Fluff/Hamildiluarnikah/gaje/aneh/abal/amatiran/Typo/BL/YAOI/HUNKAI/MPREG/DLDR/Abstrak.**

 **DLDR!HUNKAI!GASUKA!KELUAR!  
gatau mau nulis judul apalagi,jadinya itu ajalah**

"Menikahlah denganku." Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang menyesap cokelat panas nya dengan tenang. "Jongin."

Jongin melirik Sehun sebentar. "Jangan bercanda." Lalu kembali menyesap cokelat panas nya lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Sehun dengan wajah polos ."Tidak tahu. Wajah mu datar, aku tidak bisa membedakan nya."

Sehun menghela nafas malas, lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang asik memakan eskrim batangan rasa pisang dengan tenang. 'Jongin sekali.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Jongin mengeryitkan dahi nya saat menatap Sehun yang sedang melamun sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ."Sehun." Panggil Jongin.

". . ."

"Sehun."

". . ."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang memanggil Sehun beberapa kali,lalu beralih menatap Sehun yang melamun sambil menatap kearahnya dan Kyungsoo ."Appa..." Panggil Baekhyun lucu.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menatap Baekhyun yang menatapnya polos."Ada apa?" Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Eomma." Ucap Baekhyun singkat, Disampingnya Kyungsoo sedang menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Jongin menghampiri Sehun lalu duduk disampingnya dan meraba kening Sehun, memastikan suhu tubuh pemuda pucat kesayangan nya. "Tidak panas."

Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Jongin jahil. "Kau khawatir denganku ya?"

Jongin menjauhkan tangan nya dari kening Sehun lalu menatap Sehun datar. "Tentu saja, aku khawatir kau sakit lalu mat-"

"ah, kau sayang sekali denganku ya? Aku saja, aku tidak sakit dan aku tidak akan mati." Potong Sehun panjang.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Ck! Demi tuhan, Kau terlalu narsis Oh. Aku hanya tidak ingin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kehilangan sosok Appa terlalu cepat." Jongin menatap Baekyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan polos. "Setidaknya tunggu aku mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih kaya dan tampan dibandingkan kau. Setelah mendapatkan nya, kau boleh sakit lalu mati"

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan!?" Sehun memasang wajah kesal kearah Jongin, Jongin yang melihat wajah Sehun langsung tertawa kencang. "Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo anakku."

"Hahahah, Kau lucu sekali Sehun." Jongin tertawa lucu hingga matanya menyipit, Kyungsoo yang melihat ibu nya tertawa, matanya langsung berbinar senang.

"Tidak lucu."

"Eomma thantik." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata berbinar senang, mengabaikan eskrim tangkai rasa pisang yang mulai mencair digenggaman tangan kanan nya.

"esklim nya menthair." Baekhyun menatap Eskrim Kyungsoo sambil menjilat eskrim miliknya sendiri dengan semangat dan cepat, takut mencair.

"Kyung! Eskrim mu, sayang." Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengambil eskrim yang sudah mencair digenggaman Kyungsoo cepat. "Ya tuhan, kotor."

"Jong."

"Sehun, bantu aku membersihkan Kyungsoo, ambil tissu basah nya." Jongin menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Jangan cemberut, cepat!"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengambil Tissu basah yang berada disampingnya lalu berjalan kearah Jongin yang sedang duduk diatas karpet didepan Kyungsoo. "Hey, Sitampan terlihat berantakan karena setangkai Eskrim." Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil mengusak-usak rambut Brown halus milik Kyungsoo.

"Coo tampan, eomma." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya dan kedua bola mata besarnya yang lucu. "Tampan thepelti Appa."

"Ya." Jawab Jongin singkat, dia sedang serius membersihkan mulut Kyungsoo yang sangat belepotan.

"Eomma bilang, Ya." Kyungsoo tersenyum imut sambil menatap Sehun yang mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

"Baekhyun cuga!." Baekhyun mengangkat tangkai eskrimnya yang sudah bersih dengan semangat. "Tampan." Lalu tersenyum imut hingga matanya menyipit.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat hingga poni nya bergoyang-goyang sambil menatap Baekhyun tidak setuju. "Baekhyun hyung, thantik cepelti Eomma."

"No!" Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuk mungilnya kekiri-kekanan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tampan cepelti Appa."

"No! Thantik thepelti Eomma!"

"No! Tampan cepelti Appa!"

"No! Baekhyun Thantik!"

"Tampan!."

"EOMMA!."

"APPA!."

Jongin yang melihat perdebatan anak-anaknya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. "Ini keluargaku." Lirih Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Itu dua nama yang diberikan Sehun saat kedua bayi kembar itu lahir. Siimut dan Sitampan kata Jongin. Mereka lahir 3 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat hari jadi nya dengan Sehun yang ke-5 tahun. Jongin masih ingat sekali, bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mengandung. Salahkan otak mesum dan hormon berlebihan milik Sehun! Padahal status mereka masih sepasang kekasih belum Bertunangan atau menikah. Tapi, Jongin bahagia bisa melahirkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sikembar tak identik yang bertolak belakang, Jongin sangat menyayangi mereka. Menyayangi Ayah pucat mereka yang menyebalkan tentu saja.

'Mungkin, aku akan menerima lamaran sehun.'

END

Lah, apa ini!?  
ANCUR! HUWAAA! T-T 


End file.
